bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
BanG Dream! Wikia:Policy
All users are to comply with Wikia's global policies as well as their Terms of use. In addition, there are some local policies here on . Notes: *Users are not expected to read or memorize any or all policies. *Policies are rules of thumb and are here for reference. *Users who break one or more local policies will have their actions fixed or undone. Breaking the non site-wide policies are unlikely to get a user in trouble unless it becomes a common and seemingly intentional occurrence. Site-Wide is not a place for: *breaking Wikia's Terms of use *describing your sexual fantasies with the characters of BanG Dream! *a page will be protected (sysop edit only) if it is vandalised rather frequently. *do not edit maliciously or insert false infomation, just for the sake of edit count achievement. Content Pages All content pages shall be directly related to BanG Dream! franchise. Unless justified, anything deemed unrelated can be marked with by users and/or be deleted by administrators. Objective Information Only facts and confirmed information are accepted on content pages. Opinions, speculations, or assumptions can be talk about in the comment section of a page and in Discussion. Any information that is unconfirmed shall have a notice stating such. Personal options should be placed either on your own user page or in a personal blog post. Romanization These rules are for uniform presentation of the romanized transliteration of song lyrics. * Romanisations the way kanji are read is also acceptable but graphemes (Āā, Ēē, Īī, Ōō, Ūū) are preferred. * を''' should be '''wo, not o'. * 'へ should be e''', not '''he. * If in doubt about romanization of event titles and song titles, refer to Hanasakigawa at Instagram or Bandori Tumblr. Lyrics Color Coding * Color code if song is sung by more than one member. * Do not color code a song if song is fully sung by vocalist/one member. * If line is sung by all members, use All before the line. * Color code line if sung by a member. * If line is sung by more than one, identify the members, e.g. Ka}}/ . * Do not color code if line is sung by the remaining four members. Simply leave the line as black. Song Categories Here are the current available categories related to songs and when to use said categories: * Category:Song Audio Files - for all audio files. All files under this category should be withthe template. * Category:Anime - If used as an OP/ED in the anime/OVA * Category:Insert Songs - If used as an insert song in the anime/OVA * Category:Original Songs - for original songs that are playable in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!. * Category:Cover Songs - for songs that were originally sung by another artist/band. * Category:Event Songs - for songs used main theme in events. * Category:Girls Band Party! Songs - for all songs playable in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Images *All images shall be used somewhere. If an image has not been used for several days and has no expectation of being used in the future, it may be deleted by an admin. *Images used in content pages shall be appropriately named based on the image's content. *Should be categorised, as much as possible. **Card images *** Card Name.png - for original card - Category:Card Art *** Card Name T.png - for trained card - Category:Card Art *** Card Name icon.png - for icon of original card - Category:Card Icons *** Card Name T icon.png - for icon of trained card - Category:Card Icons *** Card Name transparent.png - for transparent art of original card - Category:Card Transparent Art *** Card Name T transparent.png - for transparent art of trained card - Category:Card Transparent Art *** Card Name chibi.png - for chibi arts - Category:Card Chibis *** Card Name Live2D Model.png - for Live2D models of card, as much as possible, with transparent background - Category:Live2D Models **Event banners: *** JP: Event Name Event Banner.png - Category:Event Banners *** JP: Event Name Worldwide Event Banner.png - Category:Event Banners **Gacha banners: *** JP: Gacha Name Gacha Banner.png - Category:Gacha Banners *** JP: Gacha Name Worldwide Gacha Banner.png - Category:Gacha Banners **Event exclusive stickers: *** JP: Event Name Event Stamp.png - Category:Stamps *** EN: Event Name Worldwide Event Stamp.png - Category:Stamps **Event exclusive titles: *** JP: Event Name Event Title.png - Category:Titles *** EN: Event Name Worldwide Event Title.png - Category:Titles **Album/Single Covers: generally follows Song/Album Name cover.png but even just song title or album title is enough, as long as it will not replace an already existing image with that name. Also, please select Fair Use for license for covers (if already uploaded, edit the image and type ). - Category:Cover Art *Images used elsewhere (comments, blogs, forums, user pages) do not have any naming requirements. However, it is not recommended to use any common names that other users are likely to take such as "Untitled", "Noname", "Profile", "Image", etc. Discussion *All discussion should be related to the BanG Dream! franchise. *It is not a place to break Wikia's Terms of use. __NOEDITSECTION__